Chapter One After the Season Finale
by Mae Merrywheather
Summary: Picked up where we left off. Story for both Lorelai and Rory. Up to Chapter Three now non Logan ROMANCE. Whoohoo.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, this leaves off right after the Season Finale Episode. Here goes…**

**In the Diner, Luke is cleaning tables and Lorelai is sitting at the bar. **

"What?" Luke says, looking bewildered and confused.

"Will. You. Marry. Me." Lorelai says; still looking confident, although some of the excitement had drained from her smile and turned into worry.

"Um… well… so… you're probably tired- right? From the fight with uh… Rory… and… uh… everything… so… uh… why don't you go home and get some sleep?" Everytime he says "Uh" he glances away briefly.

Lorelai's face flushes a little and she quickly says, "Oh My God, is that a no? Err… yeah… I'm REALLY tired…yeah. Tired…ha-ha. Okay, well, bye." Each ha-ha was a nervous jitter, each obviously filled with regret. As she said this she made her way to the door and abruptly shut it when she left.

Luke puts his head in his hands and groans.

Cut to RORY 

Rory is running around her dorm room frantically applying lip-gloss and throwing beads around her neck. There is a knock at the door and she opens it.

Standing outside is a well put together Logan in a nice suit and purposely disheveled hair. He is holding a bouquet of pink chrysanthemums. This is part of what Rory loves about Logan. Things like the chrysanthemums. Sure, he could afford pink roses… but he could give pink roses to any girl and showing that he felt differently about Rory than all other girls made her feel very special.

"Hey, Ace." He says, with a sweet smirk on his face. "You look nice."

"Why, thank you, monsieur." She says playfully, and whips around so her skirt twirls.

"Ready?" he asks.

"Mmhmm." Rory says, and nods. She grabs her purse and walks out the door.

It had taken her the whole afternoon for her to get the red from crying off her face. The fight with her mom really had her falling apart.

Okay. That's all for now. I know I didn't leave you at a very suspenseful point… but if you want more… R AND R.. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2 Vince Vaughn and Puffy Eyes

O.K., time for a new chapter, sorry that took a while. As to one of the reviews I got: Sorry, I forgot that Rory wasn't at her dorm room… but for this lets pretend she was.

_Okay, anyway, right where I left off._

_Disclamer: I do not own Gilmore Girls._

Rory and Logan are at dinner, eating in a fancy restaurant.

"So, Ace, how've you been? Mom ragging on you too much? I _really_ am sorry about the yacht thing. My fault…" he trails off.

"Well, actually," Rory begins, looking hesitant, "I told her I wasn't going back to Yale next, year, and well, she kind of flipped."

Logan's mouth drops. "You… leaving… Yale? What? Why?"

"Well… I think I've decided I'm not cut out for Journalism." She said, simply and bluntly.

"Not cut out for… that's bullshit!" Logan said, obviously angry.

"This is my father's fault, Isn't it?"

"No, really, it's not." Rory said quietly. Then she added, hesitantly. "And, I'm pretty sure I'm going to move to L.A. for a while. Decide what I want to do… with my life…" she laughed a little bit, making a feeble attempt to lighten the mood.

"Oh My _God,_ Rory, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He said, angry. "Why would you want to leave a successful career, and ME? I set everything aside for you! You are my first real girlfriend, and you ditch me this easily?"

Rory simply looked shocked, she had been expecting support.

Logan kind of storms out, throwing a credit card at the waiter on the way.

**Cut to Next Day, Lorelai walks into Luke's.**

Lorelai walks up to the counter and says, "One Coffee please!" To Luke's back.

Luke turns around and then turns around quickly again. "Okay, one minute." he says, avoiding eye contact as he pours her a cup of coffee and hands it to her in a blue mug.

"So um, I was thinking," Lorelai says, hesitantly, "that maybe we could catch the new Vince Vaughn movie tonight. You know, nothing new about Vince Vaughn being a horny bachelor, but funny anyway." She said in an overly cheery voice.

"Typical." Luke thought. Whenever Lorelai is worried about something, or notices awkward tension or scilence, she cracks jokes and acts to happy.

"Um, sure," he says, offering up a feeble smile. "Yeah, tonight, uhh, I'll pick you up at eight."

Lorelai, walks out, wondering when they will drop this phony act.

**Cut to Rory, In her dorm room. She has called Logan numerous times he only picked up once, obviously drunk, and just kept laughing, until one of his buddies took the phone and said "Um, Logan's a little busy right now." The boy said, obviously trying to stifle a giggle. As he hung up the phone, Rory was sure she heard a female giggle. That was when she stopped calling.**

Rory washes her face and then stares in the mirror at her frizzy hair, her bloodshot, puffy eyes, and her bunny pajamas. She knew what she had to do.

"Hello?"

"Mom…." Rory says and lets out a sob.

"Honey, Ror, is that you?"

"It-it-it's o-over." Rory said, stammering and weeping at the same time.

"Oh, honey? With Logan?"

Lorelai distinguishes a loud sob, which she classifies as a yes.

"What happened?"

"He… gave…me… flowers ** sob **… not ros-ses…. ** sob **… _real_ on-ones."

"What he get you, that bum? Chrysanthemum's I bet. Either he's trying to make you feel "special" or the flower place didn't take credit cards and he only has a five on him."

Rory laughed a little.

"It'll be okay, hon."

_Okay, that's it, and just to let you know, the next one will be a new love interest for Rory! Or a new one brought up again. Anyway, R&R or no more!_


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, thanks for R&R-ing. 

_Disclaimer- I do not own Gilmore Girls. _

**Rory has finished moving out of her dorm and is living in the pool house.**

Rory picks up the phone and dials a number.

"Hello?" says a male's voice.

"Hey, It's Rory."

"Oh…uh…hey, Rory, whats up?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you want to get a bite to eat tonight?"

"Pizza?"

"You bet."

"Okay."

"Great. It's a date."

"A date?"

"Well, yeah, Marty."

"Won't Logan mind?"

"We, um, broke up."

"Uh, well, okay then. I'll pick you up at seven. Where?"

**Cut to Lorelai, walking into Luke's. She sits down at the counter.**

"So, Luke? When are we gonna cut the crap?"

Luke abruptly turns around. "L-lorelai?"

"You heard me."

"Now," Luke says, uneasily. Then, a smirk slips across his face.

He walks around the counter and gets down on one knee. Lorelai gasps.

"Lorelai Gilmore, Will you Marry Me?"

As a single tear rolls down her cheek, Lorelai breathes, "Yes, Luke, I will!"

He pulls out a beautiful big diamond ring.

"Oh My God." She mumbles, and puts the ring on her finger. The whole café applauses.

**Cut to Rory, walking down the walkway with Marty, close to the poolhouse.**

Rory laughs.

"Yeah, I will NEVER forget you- lying on the floor- naked."

"Unfortunately, neither will I." Marty says.

They are at the door.

"I had fun." He says and turns to leave.

Rory jerks him back around and leans in to kiss him, but he pulls away.

"Look, Rory, I like you… but I don't want to be your Second Choice… or your Rebound Man. You have to let it wait a while."

Rory's face falls, but she forces a smile. "Yeah, you're right." She says.

"I'll call you." He says, kind of sadly.

Okay, R and R, porfavor. By the way… were you surprised the person she called was Marty?


End file.
